


Kinktober Day 18: Leather/Masturbation/Daddy

by nihilistshiro



Series: Klance One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Blade of Marmora suit, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, klance, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: A leather jacket, finger-less gloves, and a butt plug? Keith has Lance wearing all three.





	Kinktober Day 18: Leather/Masturbation/Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I really did not mean for this to happen. I was minding my own business, scrolling through my feed when I saw [this AMAZING Kinktober art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166548194622/kinktober-day-18-daddyleathermasturbation) from [@jaspurrlock](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/). OH MY GOD. THANK YOU FOR BLESSING US WITH YOUR ART.
> 
> Any who...hope you enjoy!

Lance shivered as he knelt against the cold metal floor completely naked, his back to the door. This is how he was supposed to be, how Keith wanted him to be waiting. How he instructed him when they first started this. He admitted he had been a little skeptical at first, but Lance would do pretty much anything to bring Keith pleasure and once they tried it, he was hooked.

His knees were starting to throb when he heard the swoosh of the door sliding open followed by Keith's soft footsteps. He was so quiet, he moved like a damned cat. Lance almost turned around to look at his lover but stopped himself before he broke that rule. He kept his eyes ahead, waiting for Keith to come to him.

He didn't have to wait long. Keith was dressed in his Blade of Marmora uniform, something that happened with increasing regularity now that Shiro was back piloting the black lion. Lance was just happy that Keith still made time for this. Still made time for _them_.

"Put these on," Keith's honeyed voice instructed. Lance didn't know how he managed sound sexy and intimidating at the same time, but it was heaven.

A bundle was dropped onto his lap, covering his already-hard cock. Lance immediately recognized tje red jacket. When he picked it up, Keith's cut-off gloves tumbled out. He put them on quickly, enjoying the feel of the leather against his hands before slipping into the jacket.

"That's good, baby," Keith purred as he came to stop in front of where Lance was kneeling. "You look amazing like this."

A hand reached out and fingers covered in the dark material of Keith's bodysuit ran through Lance's hair. The hand made a fist and pulled, forcing Lance's head back to meet Keith's burning gaze.

"Do you want to make me feel good?"

Lance tried to nod but couldn't escape Keith's vice like grip.

"Yes!" Lance gasped.

"Yes, what?" Keith prompted, tugging roughly on his short locks.

"Yes, Daddy," Lance whined, his eyes beginning to water in the corners at his stinging scalp.

Keith's hips bucked forward, his cock pushing against Lance's mouth. Lance immediately opened, his hot mouth sucking at Keith through his suit, moistening the fabric. A damp, low moan tore from Keith's throat, his hips rolling leisurely into Lance's mouth as his hands cupped the back of his head. Lance looked up at him, long lashes fanning out across his flushed skin, his cheeks hollowed around Keith's hardness.

Keith abruptly pulled back and smirked, a mischievous, predatory grin that sent a shiver up Lance's spine. He released him and stepped back to peel off his uniform. Lance's eyes roved across his built physique, taking in his toned muscles and pale skin. Keith was ripped, his frame heavy with muscle.

"Stand up," Keith commanded.

Lance stood, his long body unfolding gracefully as he awaited Keith's next instruction.

"Put your hands on the desk. Face away from me."

Lance did as he was told. He looked down at his hands covered with Keith's gloves and his dick twitched reflexively. He was dying to turn around and look at him. He couldn't stop himself and when his blue eyes locked with Keith's, the other man slapped him sharply on the ass.

"No peeking," Keith scolded, his hand coming down hard on Lance's ass again. He winced and melted as the same time, the stinging sensation spurring on his arousal.

"Spread yourself for me, sharpshooter."

Lance whimpered and when he obeyed, Keith moved in and let his fingers run lightly of over his crack before probing gently at his puckering ass hole.

"Your ass is incredible," Keith murmured before removing his hand. He kissed the globe of his cheek softly where a red welt was beginning to form.

Lance whined at the absence of touch.

"There, there," Keith murmured. "I've got a present for you. Do you want it?"

Lance nodded and he could hear the smile in Keith's voice when he responded, "Good."

The wait was excruciating as Lance listened to Keith rummage around behind him. His arms and hands ached from holding himself open. He was just about to let his frustration be known when he felt something wet and hard against his hole and gasped. Keith shushed him and Lance realized it was the baby blue plug he had found on one of their diplomatic missions to a pleasure planet. It was slick with lube and a firm hand on his hip kept him still as Keith slowly inserted it. Lance grunted, his fingers and gloves tightening on his ass cheeks as the plug stretched him.

“That’s a good boy,” Keith said, his voice low and his mouth closer than Lance expected to his ear. “Can you take it all for me?”

Lance nodded again, his teeth chewing into his bottom lip as the plug got bigger and bigger, Keith’s hand still at his hip until finally the plug was seated inside him.

“Now,” Keith said, stepping away, “turn around and get back on your knees.”

Lance obliged, the plug rubbing deliciously against him as he moved. Keith was standing above him, hands at his sides, a blank expression on his face. Lance hated when he had that look, like he was bored and would rather be anywhere else. Hated it, but loved it at the same time.

“Suck on me,” he said coolly, still keeping his face in a calm mask.

A tongue darted out of Lance’s mouth as he licked his lips and eagerly surged forward, his mouth hungry for Keith’s cock. He immediately swallowed him whole, the head hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, but kept going, letting his saliva pool around his hard shaft while his tongue swirled around the tip. He bobbed furiously, relaxing his jaw and stretching his tongue out to stroke Keith’s length.

“You’re going to have to work harder than that,” Keith said in a nonchalant voice.

Lance moaned and picked up the tempo, his competitive nature prompting him to reach up with a glove hand to play with Keith’s balls, tugging on his sack gently, palming them gently yet firmly. Spit was leaking down, getting the gloves wet as he worked Keith as quickly as he could, all the while, the constant friction from the plug driving him insane. His cock was so hard, he didn’t know how much longer he could take it, precum already dribbling out of him.

Suddenly Keith’s hands were in his hair and they pulled him back, his cock slurping out of Lance’s mouth with a smack.

“You want it?” Keith asked, his voice starting to waiver. “Reach for it.”

Lance bent forward to take Keith’s cock back into his mouth at the same time that Keith’s hands latched in his hair, pulling him backward.

“Reach for it,” he repeated as Lance stuck out his tongue. It barely grazed Keith’s tip.

“I thought you wanted it,” Keith taunted.

A strangled sound escaped Lance’s throat as he wagged his tongue, desperate to get his mouth back on his partner. He gazed up at Keith, making eye contact to convey how hard he was trying, how weak Keith made him. Keith abruptly thrust forward, his cock sliding all the way in, making Lance gag. He began fucking his mouth at a ruthless pace, hips smacking against Lance's face, a curse finally breaking from him, betraying how close he actually was. Lance matched his pace with his lips and tongue, doing everything he could to push Keith higher and higher.

“I’m gonna come,” Keith bit out, his thrusts quickening as his hands tightened in Lance’s hair.

Hot, thick spurts of cum hit the back of Lance’s throat and he swallowed it down immediately, preferring that to holding it in his mouth until he could spit.

“ _Urrghhh_ ,” Keith ground out, jaw clenched as his hips bucked through his climax.

When he stilled, Lance slid back, licking away any excess cum from his cock before smiling up at him.

“On the bed,” Keith panted out, not giving Lance a moment of reprieve.

It took Lance a moment to stand, his legs sore and his ass clenching around the plug. He went to the bed and laid down while Keith walked silently over to his uniform. Lance’s erection strained against his stomach as he watched the material slip over Keith’s beautiful body. When Keith returned, he chose to sit on the stool by the desk a few feet away. Lance frowned slightly but said nothing.

“Sit back against the headboard,” Keith instructed, crossing his arms over his impressive chest, the fabric of his suit outlining every detail.

Lance did as he was told, the leather of Keith’s jacket sticking to him with his sweat, his cock standing at attention.

“Touch yourself,” Keith commanded.

Lance wasted no time, his fist closing around his throbbing cock as it picked up a fast rhythm. He was already close, the plug making him insatiable.

“Slowly,” Keith barked out.

Lance slowed, whimpering as he looked over at Keith.

“That’s better,” the other man replied. “What do you want?”

“To come,” Lance answered instantly.

Keith smirked. “To come..?” he prompted.

“To come, please, Daddy,” Lance responded

“Good,” Keith said, his low voice stretching across the small space and wrapping around Lance. “You can pick up the pace.”

It didn’t take Lance long to get close again as he obeyed Keith’s command. The gloves were chaffing against him in just the right way, their bite feeding the flames that burned low in his gut.

“Faster,” Keith demanded.

Lance obliged, his legs sprawled out, head lolling backward. He shifted so that the plug was hitting his prostate and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Stop,” Keith said from the stool, his face impassive but the red staining his cheeks gave away his arousal.

Lance whined, the hand on his dick frozen mid-stroke.

“If you wanna come, you need to beg for it.”

“Please,” Lance pleaded, his eyes screwed shut in frustration.

“Please what?”

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please, Daddy, what?”

“Please, Daddy, let me come,” Lance mewled, sweat dripping down his front, rolling from his neck down his chest to his tight abs, muscles straining for release.

“Again,” Keith commanded.

“ _Please_ , Daddy, let me come!”

“Again,” Keith growled.

“Please, Daddy, _let me come_!”

“Make yourself come and let me hear you.”

Lance jerked, his hand moving on his cock with renewed fervor.

“Feels so good,” he whined. “So good, Daddy. Thank you. Thank you…”

“Thank you, what?” Keith snapped.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Lance screamed. “Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Daddy!” he repeated it like a mantra as the heat in his gut bubbled up, his fist pumping furiously.

“ _Nhah--!! hnghahnh--D-daddy_!” he cried out as cum spurt out of him, his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. His back arched and his hips bucked as the spasms continued, moisture slicking his stomach.

As he began to come down, a hand gently brushed his face. A pair of velvet-soft lips kissed his temple, his cheek, his nose. A swift hand reached down between his legs and slowly pulled out the plug. Lance groaned.

“That was amazing, baby,” Keith cooed softly, his intimidating persona gone. “Are you okay?”

Lance’s eyes fluttered open as he gazed up at his lover. “Yeah,” he murmured, a cocky grin stretching across his face.. “That was incredible. Maybe next time, I can wear the gloves while you ride me.”

Keith smirked. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Shout out to my beta reader, who puts up with my shit! [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, I adore all comments/kudos/bookmarks :)


End file.
